pencilmationfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencilmiss
Pencilmiss is the female version of Pencilmate but the only differences are that she is pink and she is taller than him Appearances * Pencilmiss appears in a lot episodes except for some * She is the only character That has invisible high heels * Her main design color is Pink, but in some episodes, it's mostly Violet. * Pencilmiss is The Tall Version Of Pinkie, except with one pigtail. * She made her first Appearance in the Episode, Tricky Treat. * In Bride and Gloom, she is already Pencilmiss’s boyfriend, but Pencilmate felt like getting married. But Pencilmate and Pencilmiss had a feeling that they would have a lot of babies and problems when they are married. So they didn’t get married. This is just like the character Poland Ball from the meme with the same name, cannot into space. * In A Good Tan is Hard To Find, her body is different. Also Buzzer Beater And Thankful Wishes. * The iPod Couple was one of the first episodes to show her fighting someone like Pencilmate, with the usual fight cloud * (in the following episode) Pencilmiss severely got injured, because the rude thing Pencilmate just did. * in The Episode All Thumbs, She Had A Different Body * in The Episode The Cart Of War, She Had A Different Body * Her First Cameo Appearance Was Date To: Live And Let Dine * Pencilmiss is now the sister of YouTube, Mini P(Yellow) and/or Sasha (sometimes or mostly) Pencilmiss sometimes makes her little brother cry and has a relationship with Pencilmate instead. * She second appeared in None Direction. * Pencilmiss is actually the less voted character in each episode. Pinkie is now the sister of Pencilmiss, surely her. * May The Horse Be With You was the fourth episode that she has given a major role, the first three where: Whistle While You Housework, The Princess And The Fraud and Scary-Go-Round * She May Be Appearance Of Goldfish! * Pencilmiss As Green Saw Red M&M's Pencilmate And His Brother Yelllow M&M's * Pencilmiss Was Mad At Pencilmate That He Pressed The Restart Button FIFA 19, Which She Punched Pencilmate, And Pencilmate Gives Pencilmiss Orders For The Rest Of The Life. * Pencilmiss Founds Out That Little Boy Silmar To Pencilmate, That He Didn't Drink The Milk And Made Little Boy Silmar To Pencilmate Licking The Milk With Cat. * Another Thing Is She Hates Devil Pencilmate For What He Did Pencilmate The Bad Stuff And Troublemaker On Only Psycho Joey * She Talk Her Appearance In Pretty Fly For A Guy Why Saying Shoo-Shoo! * 20190823234059.jpg|Pencilmiss Drinking The Soda. Notice She May Be Drinking Coca-Cola Or M&M's 2008 Indiana Jones. 20190823234341.jpg|Pencilmiss Saying Shoo! Shoo! 20190823234357.jpg|Pencilmiss Fear �� This Can However Happen To Pencilmate On Pencil Cartoons Less. 20190823234457.jpg|Pencilmiss Leaing.This Could Happen In Many Episode's When It Started 2018, For Love Burps Pencilmation Episode Where Pencilmate Keeps Burping Too Much.Pencilmiss Leaing That Episode But Walking Away. 20190815175916.jpg|Pencilmiss Scared �� Can Happen Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg And Rowely's Fear. 20190815174127.jpg|Pencilmiss Terrifying Angry �� When Pencilmate Smash Pencilmiss Apple Ipod. 20190824000948.jpg|Pencilmiss With Eyeballs.It Could Happen PBS KIDS Channel. 20190824001432.jpg|Pencilmate And Pencilmiss Hugging Each Other. This Could Happen In Random Of Cuteness But Didn't Go Out Pretty. Used Past But Not Least, I Don't Think So.......... 20190824003554.jpg|Pencilmiss Thinking That Pencilmate Was Up To No Good. 20190824003539.jpg|Pencilmiss Not Doing Anything. 20190824071509.jpg|Pencilmiss Stop What Pencilmate Doing. 20190824071628.jpg|Pencilmiss Think That Pencilmate Is Ugly. 20190824071658.jpg|Pencilmiss Give Pencilmate A Dirty Look. Used From Diary Of A Wimpy Kid The Third Wheel,Diary Of A Wimpy Kid The Getaway. 20190824073804.jpg|Pencilmiss Appearance In TV Trama. 20190824073835.jpg|Pencilmiss Holding A Newspaper. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pages That Have Bad Grammar Category:Bad Grammar Pages Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Mothers Category:Pets Category:DOODLE Category:Pencilmate Characters Category:Minor characters